


Fading in Reality

by doobfarts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Other, Past Relationship(s), Soulmates, Spoilers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobfarts/pseuds/doobfarts
Summary: "Is this reality to you yet Sora?"His hands pause on your skin, and when he looks down at you.. its like hes really seeing you for the first time.-Reader is an ex keyblade wielder from KH Union X who was reborn as a normal human in a normal world.Based off the end of KH3.(Dont read until you finish KH3)Sorry in adv for terrible grammar! And formatting.. I wrote this on my phone





	1. Dont let this become normal

**Author's Note:**

> Im just writing this because i want more Sora x Reader fanfics.  
> Reader is female but will try and use gender neutral terms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You suspect your intruder is lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on my phone.. this is my desperate attempt to get more Sora x Reader fanfics out there.

It’s quiet. 

The night is peaceful . 

You lay in bed quiet and peaceful. 

Somehow your heart is a loud mess. It’s not letting you sleep with its constant pounding. 

You toss and turn, trying to find the right angle to sleep. 

And then you find it. 

Finally your heart let’s you rest. 

 

\- 

 

It’s well into the night when you become alert again. 

Your bed dips just a little as another body climbs in. 

Skin cold and clothes rough and grimy, you make a small noise of discomfort. 

 

“Can I sleep with you to tonight” was the whispered reply 

 

Sleepily you face away from the intruder. They have been a regular occurrence lately. 

 

“Blah” 

 

You can feel them smile as the bed shifts some more. Huge boots can later be heard flying to the floor. 

Soon after, they settle into the warm space that was your bed. 

The soft light of the moon casting gentle lighting, perfect to lure sleepy eyes back to dreamland. 

 

It’s a 3rd time that night you are woken. 

 

Warm hands climb under your shirt, only to softly glide over your belly. 

Patterns are traced that climb higher, but you are too groggy to shift away. 

The foreign fingers splay out and slowly dance along your skin. 

It’s soothing. 

Your breathing soon deepens again when the fingers settle. 

Sleep finds you for the last time tonight. 

 

Vaguely you feel a warm body pull closer , and maybe the touch of something faintly throbbing . 

Do they feel empty? 

 

\- 

 

You wake up the following morning well rested and alone. 

The intruder visits late in the night and leaves early in the morning. But that’s fine with you. In this life you really don’t focus on worry anymore. 

In this life you don’t feel the burden of being a Keyblade warrior. 

 

\- 

Your Chirithy sometimes visits to check on you and see how you are adjusting to this new life. 

Essentially you “had” died in the Keyblade war protecting your friends. 

Your heart was strong, but you believed this was so.. Only because of the bonds you shared. 

The Chirithy bestowed upon you also became an irreplaceable friend, one who willing stopped at nothing to protect you. Chirithy was probably one of the biggest reasons why you are here today, enjoying a peaceful 2nd life. 

The memories of your past life were slowly starting to fade, the memories of your friends and the war. 

How did you end up in such a place? Who were your parents? How did you even come to be born..? 

It was all hazy. 

Sometimes it made you sad, what if you were forgetting Chirithy too? Your current life served to be a solid distraction. You had a very exhausting full-time job that demanded most of your time. 

The only thing that tied you to your old life was Chirithy. 

You were no longer a keyblade wielder. When you had died, the power and blade were left behind in that solemn graveyard. 

Now you were just a normal human living a normal life. 

 

A year back you encountered a friendly stranger that fell into your world. They had a lost look in their eye that made you sympathize internally with them. You befriended them casually, and found out they were a chosen warrior of light. You guessed they couldn’t find their way back home to their original world. 

Maybe they had died too. 

But something was weird to that theory, they could still wield their keyblade. They could still travel to other worlds, they could still remember their friends. 

You try and question them about it, but they change the convo to something more cheerful. 

They are desperate you conclude. 

Staring down at your feet, you envy that feeling of desperation a little. 

\- 

 

It’s after work and you are now arriving home. 

You felt tired and achy, worn out from a very demanding job. You usually appreciated the feeling. 

Opening your door groggily, you step inside without turning on the light. Taking off your shoes, you then start to take off your jacket and sweater to toss anywhere in your vicinity. You crack your back and debate in your head to take off your pants and fling them off as well. 

A cleared throat stops you from looping your fingers into the hinges of your waistband. 

Your eyes fly around wildly in the darkness, only to land on piercing blue eyes. It’s the intruder again. 

“Sora?” you question. 

“Hey.” Was the soft reply. 

“You alright?” You ask a little louder. 

“Yeah...” He turns his bright blue eyes away. It’s kind of creepy how they slightly glow in this darkness. 

You step closer to Sora. “Why are you here alone, sitting in the dark?” you don’t mention that he has unlawfully broken into your home again. 

His eyes find yours again in the darkness. 

“I wanted to see you, I guess? I know how busy you are, and you're always sleeping when I visit.” 

“weird” you mumble as you turn on the lights. 

“What’s so weird about wanting to see you?” He fires back grumpily. It suits him in a cute way. 

“nothing is wrong about that-” you counter, “cept this is the first time you are visiting for a 2nd time in a row.” 

He narrows his eyes. 

“That’s because you were sleeping last night!” His arms are crossed and he looks ready to argue. 

“That’s because I'm tired.” you sigh. “you’re lucky I don’t file charges for all the times you broke in my room to sleep in my bed” you add. 

Sora has the nerve to look offended. But quickly deflates. “Sorry.” He looks mildly troubled and remorseful. 

Quickly you walk over to give his head a gentle pat. 

“Enough of that Sora, why are you here?” 

You are tired but you can spare time for a friend. 

Sora looks at you, and in some way you feel like you are looking at the old you. 

You smile sadly and let him talk about his current troubles. 

 

\- 

 

Its nothing too troubling, just talk about the latest world he saved from darkness. But there is a new addition to the rant. He is finally talking about his old life, the friends he left behind. 

“Do you want to sleep with me again tonight?” You ask quietly. 

Sora looks at you with glassy empty eyes that somehow look appreciative. 

“I would like that” he admits sheepishly. 

There's a small spark that is gone before you know it. 

“You know you are such a baby” You joke while patting his hair. You quickly stand up to stretch and walk to your room. 

Sora swats your hand away and follows. 

You don’t even bother to tell him to change his clothes. He’s slept in your bed with grosser clothes. 

You change into your cute wooly pajamas that feature a stylish moogle print. Returning to your room you turn off the lights once again. The soft hue of the moon filters in and leads your eyes to dreamland. 

You feel those blue piercing eyes staring at you again, something seems to be caught in his throat. 

“Whats wrong Sora?” You ask sleepily as you climb into bed. 

His gaze is so intense, but he somehow manages to look away. 

“Can I hold you?” 

Its fainter than a whisper and you strain your ears to hear him. 

The room is quiet and you are snuggled into bed while Sora is still sitting at the edge. 

The moons light filters his face in gentle shadows. 

“Forget it.” He says more loudly and stares at you with a smile. 

Once again you hear the throw of boots and maybe even a rustle of a vest being shaken off. 

“Night Sora.” You mumble tiredly. Facing away, you pass out before he can even settle in. 

 

\- 

 

It’s well into the AM when you are woken again. 

Warm hands are once again sliding softly under your shirt and caressing your tummy. 

It's nice and relaxing. 

You breathe a soft sigh this time and succumb to the comfort. 

Soon you will address Sora on his weird habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed let me know. I have not attempted to write a fanfic for a long time.. like 10years long time. Also this is a coping fanfic , send help. Sora is my therapy since I was a kiddo.


	2. what are you looking for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is gone and you assume that this is fine with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the 2nd chapter! Hope it doesn't disappoint! Sorry in adv for grammar and stuff. Its super hard to write reader pov. Hope to develop a better style later.

“Are you lonely?” Chirithy questions. 

It’s a magical weekend night that hosts a full moon. The power of this full moon somehow allows Chirithy easier access into the realm to visit you. 

You gently hug your Chirithy. 

“No, I’m actually quite happy.” Your natural reply brings a dissatisfied look from the dream eater. 

“Where are the friends you made?” It continues to question. 

“Right here” you smile while hugging your Chirithy tight. 

It makes a angry squeak while yelling your name in disapproval. 

“ it doesn’t matter what I do with my life right.. as long as I’m happy?” You pull away slightly and send a bright smile Chirithys way. 

Chirithy deflates. 

“I’m really thankful for this second chance Chirithy. Honestly, I don’t need lots of friends to be happy in this life.” More intimate you hold Chirithy just above your heart. 

Chirithy says nothing while it hugs you back. 

“You’re hopeless.” Was it’s final words. 

You both enjoyed a quiet evening together. 

 

\- 

 

It’s been a month since you last seen your intruder. 

You don’t question it though because you knew he could travel to different worlds. Maybe he was finally searching for a way to go home. 

Or maybe he was just tired of coming back to this world. 

 

You looked outside the window unseeingly. 

 

Whatever the case was, you wished him all the best with what was left of your heart. 

 

\- 

 

2 months go by that finally turn into 3 months. 

 

Still no Sora to be seen. 

 

You hold in your inner disappointment and stash it away deep in your heart. 

If you never saw him again then maybe that would be for the best. 

Looking at Sora was like looking at the old you. He served to be both a comfort and pain. 

Especially when he touched you. 

When he was near it was like, you weren’t fine with what this life gave you. 

When you looked at him it felt like a strong itch in your mind. Like your heart constantly whispered “Don’t forget.” 

But it seemed like the longer he stayed away the more you felt at ease with your life. 

Maybe you could even start making friends. 

 

\- 

5 months go by. 

 

You feel numb in a good way. 

People come and go you finally concluded long ago. All the while missing the feeling of having a friend, you made an effort now with people you met. Recently you managed to assemble a small group that met for movies on the weekends and sometimes dinner on the weekdays after work. 

You weren’t lonely, and in these new friends you allowed yourself to drown in the new memories. 

 

Tonight was no different as you ran down the street to greet one of them. 

The meeting spot today would be a small café that served one of your favorites. it was perfect for the weather. 

You make small conversation while waiting to be seated. 

Yes, you weren’t doing anything wrong . 

 

\- 

 

The lease to your apartment is up, but that’s fine. You have your new apartment to look forward to. 

Right now, you are surrounded by boxes that contained your belongings. 

Fondly you continue to pack them away. 

Your hand brushes against a chain you soon realize belonged to Sora. 

‘Sora’ came the whisper in your mind. 

It’s been a while you realized since you said that name. 

Because of the atmosphere you allow yourself to think about him and only him. 

“I hope you found what you're looking for. “you end the thought. 

Slowly you pack away Sora’s chain with your belongings. 

 

\- 

 

6months and you have settled into your new apartment. 

You made sure this place had better locks and security, not because the neighborhood was bad. 

It was more for your peace of mind. 

Today you would attempt to make a small dinner for yourself since you needed to save money. Lately you just kept treating yourself which was good for you but bad for your pockets. 

 

“Gotta make this satisfying to my stomach at least” you mumbled to yourself. Shakily you started cutting up the ingredients. 

The kitchen is quiet while you work. You don’t try to take a chance with any distractions, only concentration. 

As you started to sauté in the heated pan, you felt accomplished before the dish was even finished. 

It smelled good and that was all that mattered. 

 

\- 

 

The dinner was horrible and left your stomach queasy. Somewhere along the way you probably got carried away with combining different sauces you thought would complement each other. 

You note that it was a bad idea and will not make that mistake again while getting started for bed. 

Slowly you got ready to carefully not upset your stomach more. First with a quick hot shower and then moving along to teeth and then finally pajamas and hair. 

Slipping into the covers you make sure to grudgingly sleep on your side just in case. 

Maybe tomorrow you can get cheap takeout as a backup if dinner doesn’t go well again. 

And then somehow fitfully you manage to settle into a light slumber. 

 

Your light slumber turns into a nightmare, which was probably fueled by your upset stomach. 

Dreaming of all the worlds you traveled, you saw them become lost again to darkness one by one. All the friends you made slowly turning into heartless, while you were helpless and unable to summon your Keyblade. In the far back reaches of your dream you feel Chirithy trying to reach you, but the darkness in your heart becomes too great. You vaguely feel like drowning before you blank into nothingness. 

 

A gentle warm light caresses you and slowly you start to wake up. But even as you wake the warm light is still there to soothe. 

As you begin to get some focus on reality you realize the warm light is rested gently under your shirt on top of your stomach. It feels amazing and makes you sigh in comfort as it rubs circles into your achy skin. 

This action reminds you of Sora’s weird habit. 

Suddenly your heart gives a hitch at that memory, and you grasp tightly onto the warm light. 

 

“Sora..?” you manage to croak out. 

 

A boyish nonchalant hum greets you back. 

Now you are awake. 

Your eyes widen and you turn around. 

Sora stares back at you with an annoyed expression pressed on his face. 

So much for the gentle light that saved you. 

 

“Holy shit it is you.. Am I dreaming?” You try and pinch yourself. 

Somehow Sora manages to look offended and annoyed. 

“Are you saying I'm the nightmare I just saved you from?”, The words quietly leave his mouth and you hear the distasteful tone screaming out into the air. 

 

Your expression turns watery. 

“You really did save me?” 

There is no reply as he stares back at you with a sour expression. 

Your face closes the gap between the both of you as you lay your face at the crook of his neck. 

Slowly you inhale deeply. 

“Thank you..” You muffle gratefully. 

You feel him press you close, the feeling so foreign but at the same time not. 

 

“Idiot, how am I to save you when I can’t even find you?” was his quip after a moment of silence. 

“sorry.. “You mumble. 

“You were gone for a while, I thought you had gotten tired of this world and eventually found a way to return to your friends.” 

For some reason you don’t add the fact that he also practically has a girlfriend waiting for him. 

 

Sora is quiet before he responds. 

“I was searching for a way, but then I started searching for other things too.” 

It seems like he was going to explain so you settled to his chest and listened. 

“other things? “ You prompted him. 

 

“Yeah, other things.” 

His eyes turned unseeing as he talked. 

“I know I did die.. we all died. I think I even went to heaven ? Or something like heaven. I learned that the only reason why I didn’t disappear after we died was because she was holding me together.” 

 

In your mind you knew he was talking about his friend Kairi. 

 

“I knew because of this bond I was able to save all of our other friends, with the power of waking. At the time I didn’t know or care about the effects of this power or using it as carelessly as I had. All I knew was this was something only I could do.” 

 

“And then the literal light of my life was stolen from me, and I felt like the darkness would swallow me there after I lost her. I never felt so lost and anguished in those moments.., Just when I finally have her, when she is finally mine, I lose her again. I thought I was gonna go insane haha.” 

 

His hands are on your back moving gently up and down. 

 

“And then my dearest friends Donald and Goofy picked me back up. Throughout the remaining battle I knew I was a dead man walking. It was only a matter of time before I disappeared after using the Power of Waking so many times. My fate was sealed, but hers was not. And with what was left of me I used that power one last time to save her heart and give her the life she deserved.” 

 

When you look up to see his expression, Sora looks peaceful and happy. 

 

“But when I appeared in this world, still with my abilities and memories intact. I thought maybe I had a 2nd chance. That maybe I could go back home, if I earned it.” 

 

Staring at Sora, you thought he more than earned the right to go home and enjoy the life he worked so hard to save. 

 

“I mean what other reason could there be to explain... maybe something else is tying me here to this dimension and keeping me from fading away completely like I should.” 

 

Your heart thumps painfully. Sora didn’t deserve to fade away.. If anything compared to Sora you didn’t deserve your 2nd chance if he didn’t deserve his. 

Slowly you speak up. 

 

“Maybe all the worlds you saved, all the hearts you saved.. Are now trying to save you.” 

 

Sora looks down at you with an unreadable expression, and you feel your inner self reaching back out. The keyblade wielder that was locked away in another life. 

 

Maybe in your old life you somehow knew Sora. It seems impossible honestly because you died long before he was even born. But maybe just maybe you had called out to his heart for help, maybe he was one of the future lights your past talked about. 

Right now, it sure felt like you both had a friendly connection that went past this world. 

Something almost timeless. 

 

“Maybe..” He whispers and hugs you. 

 

“For now I've been trying to search for that bond that’s keeping me here.” 

 

And as you hug Sora back. 

 

“But.. I'm not so sure I can completely comprehend it” 

 

Now it’s your turn to rub his back soothingly. 

 

“It’s okay Sora, take all the time you need to understand and find out what this life has to give you.” 

 

You smile gently and look at him. 

 

“Just remember that you’ll always have a friend and home to return to in this world.” 

 

No more words are exchanged for the night as you both sleep in each other's embrace for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! at first i felt dumb to write/post a reader/sora. But im glad to see some of you enjoying it through the comments. It gave me a boost to finish up this one. so thank you so much for that!


	3. misguided denile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You notice Sora is acting weirder than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lewd is in this chapter. Sorry in adv, I try hard to write this on my phone.

The sky was so lovely today. Beautiful with multiple shades of blue, the clouds sat just right with small overcasts of freckled white. The sun was bright but not overbearing, making the world look fragile and glassy. It was a day that took place a week after a long storm, perfect and bright. 

 

You were enjoying outside for your lunch break, sitting at a local restaurant's patio, you gazed up at the sky and daydreamed 

Recently you had transformed your guest bed room into Sora's room. The brunette visits were so often now you decided that it was best he lived with you for the meantime. Sora of course had no objections. 

Although in some creepy part of your heart you knew you’d miss the different and talented ways he would break in. But in the sane part of your mind you felt safe in knowing nobody would report him to the cops. 

Sora still left for other worlds in the same frequency as he did when he didn’t live with you, he made a point to come home and share dinner with, before taking off again. Sometimes it was ridiculous because he looked like he ran out mid battle most days, but he always said it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. 

“Family dinner is important “, he usually stressed while giving you a stern look that left no room for questioning. And In a way even though you knew you couldn’t use magic anymore, you were sure this gesture did some cure for his heart. 

This oddly made you feel complete… 

You had your job, you had your friends, and now you had Sora. 

If you saw Chirithy soon you would certainly have a brighter aura with a plethora of things to talk about. 

 

Your gaze traced the flying planes and the small marks they left across the sky. Even if it flew higher into the atmosphere you knew the people of this world could never breach the world barrier that served as both a separator and protection from other outside worlds. 

If you lived life without Sora or Chirithy you were sure that would be your case too. 

And Sora… he just casually slips between worlds without ever breaking the order. Were you jealous of him for that freedom? Maybe… but it was more to explore than anything else. But aside that a simple life was all you ever wanted, and you would never forget the reason why you cherished it. Even if the memories of the war and hardships faded the feelings it left on your heart would not. 

 

The waitress serving you today gently clears her throat and smiles at you when she catches your gaze. 

“Would you like to order anything else?” 

Shaking your head, she then starts to collect the remaining plates and glassware. You appreciate her acceptance of your nonverbal reply and decide to tip her a little over the suggested max. 

When she hands back your card her eyes are bright but she says nothing on the matter and wishes you a lovely day. You do the same and return to work feeling refreshed. 

 

\- 

 

The sky is now a blazing orange with tints of purple and dark blue, the town you reside in is full and glittering. People of all ages are out and about enjoying their personal tasks with the sunset. 

It’s after work and you too are enjoying the quaint atmosphere while picking up dinner. 

Your plans for this evening was 1. Standard Dinner with Sora then after that was the grand 2. Catching a movie with your friends. They invited you recently to watch the latest super hero film that even the most cynical movie review website praised. You could not miss this! 

 

Arriving home, you hugged your bag and dinner together as you fished for your keys. 

Your door opens before you can even find them, and an exhausted but smiling brunette greets you. 

Something is a little off though. 

You take notice of your floor littered with what seemed to be potion and mana bottles with the occasional elixir. 

Sora follows your eyes and pales immediately. 

 

“ I’m sorry! I’ll clean up right away!” Sluggishly and yet hurriedly, he bends down to start collecting them. 

The door opens wider and you catch site of your couch, which is marred with huge bloody splotches, ripped clothes and bandages. 

 

“What the fuck happened here.” You didn’t even say it as a question, eyes wide and lost. 

 

Sora looks paler if possible, he too is frozen and staring at the couch like he’s never seen it before, but slowly remembering. 

He turns to you and smiles sheepishly. 

 

“I’ll buy you a new one..?” He’s looking at you with imploring eyes. 

 

You notice that you don’t even care about the stupid couch. 

Swiftly you come inside and close the door. Crossing the distance, you take a good look at Sora. 

By now he is sitting on the floor arms propped to keep himself up, his legs crossed. You take notice of the messy bandages under his shirt and how he probably opened a wound bending down to pick up the scattered bottles. You see the red splotch growing under his shirt on the left side, near his ribs. 

 

“Fuck the couch “your eyes were still wide looking at him. The words inside your chest was screaming “Sora is hurt! Sora is hurt “ 

But only your wide eyes could express the emotion. 

 

Knees dropped, you take Sora's hand into your own and squeeze softly. 

 

“What happened to you?!” You manage to breathe out. 

 

Sora looks back at you with a strong reassuring grin, his hand returning the squeeze with a gentle strength you couldn’t hope to possess. 

“I’m fine! Just the norm sometimes… but these types of wounds are definitely new” He looks down at the growing splotch. 

 

“Sora…” you have to grasp him more firmly! Surely, he has to know the worlds he deals with now is not the same as his own. 

“Sora.. these worlds are different. As the dimensions are different. Magic is not strong here and the flesh is weak. In this dimension death has a more final rule.” 

You have never felt so scared before. 

“When you are attacked here, the magic cannot protect you as much, your body will take damage and you will experience wounds to the likes you have never seen…” 

Your hands move to hold his shoulders. 

“Here in this realm you only have one body… please oh please take care of it.” 

 

You didn’t notice it but the tears were leaking from the intense gaze you tried to hold Sora in. 

 

He looks at you, but at the same time it’s like he’s not. 

 

You both sit in silence for a few moments, but you don't look away from Sora. His gaze shifts outside the window, expression unreadable. When he looks back at you, the setting sun has set you and the room ablaze. Your eyes, your hair, your complexion glitter in the final rays. An Intense emotion washed over him. 

Was he dreaming again? 

His eyes began to look hazy as he stared back at you. As if you were the very sun itself sitting before him. Softly he pulls himself away from you. 

“I’m fine..” He mumbles as he gets up, standing above you now. 

“Sometimes, you remind me of my mom.” He takes a more joking tone as he looks down at your sad face. 

With his shadow covering you, you no longer glitter as intensely he notes. 

 

You bite your lip to hold back a bitter remark, wondering if he was going suicidal. 

When he begins to turn away, you swiftly tug the edge of his pant leg. He looks annoyed now, but you don’t let go yet. 

“Ready for dinner?” You ask weakly, trying your best to drop the subject for his comfort at least. 

Sora’s expression doesn’t change as he removes his leg from your grasp. 

Walking to the direction of his room, he tries to kick all the bottles into one area along the way. 

“No, I already had dinner.” his voice monotoned. 

 

Your expression turns from sad to shocked. When has Sora ever had dinner without you lately? 

“What!? But I got your favorite!”, that was a lie, because still to this day he has never mentioned what dish he fancied the most. 

Not even looking back, he shuts the door on you. 

 

Your eyes continue to stare at the recently shut door for a few more moments. Inside you debate whether to berate him, but another part of you understands that he is injured and most likely in need of rest. You also note that its now twilight outside, if you looked at your phone it would probably show that it was almost time to meetup with your friends for the movie. 

Doing your best to be quiet, you take out the dinner you brought home and set it on the table for Sora. Even if he wasn’t hungry now, maybe he would be later while you were away. 

Getting out a post-it and pen you write a small letter before placing it beside the meal. 

 

Now it was time for you to quickly get ready and enjoy what was left of your evening! 

 

Swiftly you change from your work clothes into regular attire. Before you leave, you look back to Sora’s door and whisper “feel better”. 

Shutting the apartment door, you bound into the twilight to meet your friends. 

 

\- 

 

Sora sits on his bed, his hand gripped to his chest. Memories of you sitting there bathed in the setting sun filled his mind and drowned him. Your bright eyes, desperate and sad, the shimmer of your hair, the gentle glow of your complexion. It all made his heart beat with frustration. 

He didn’t like it. 

Why did you shine with such familiarity to him? The tug of your eyes, the feel of your body, acted like an anchor in this foreign realm. 

He knew in you, he could call you a precious friend, one that he would gladly lay his life for. But he also knew the way he admired his shadow upon you, dimming your bright light. Was not normal. Not a normal feeling at all for a precious friend. 

 

Trying to find peace in his mind and in his heart. A soft whisper reaches him in the dark room. 

“feel better” 

It carries a sad tone and makes Sora feel worse than he already felt. 

Is there a limit to how many people the heart can love? 

 

\- 

 

You don’t see much of Sora after that day. He still lives in your home, and you do see him in passing moments. But it's never for long. 

Sometimes you glimpse him in the early morning coming from the bathroom, other times you hear him late at night coming home to rest. Other times, and you believe this to be in your head, you feel him standing over you, watching you sleep. But that last thought seemed stupid to you, because you knew he would prefer to sleep in your bed, rather than watch you sleep in it. And that was something you could bet your life on since this has been a reoccurring theme from when you first met. 

 

You noticed something though, whenever you saw Sora, you always felt an air of suppression around him. 

It made you worried. 

What was that idiot hiding? What was he holding back? 

Just thinking about it made you nervous. 

Finishing your dinner, you decided you would interrogate him tonight when he came back. You wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. Right now, your friendship with Sora just felt strained. 

No longer did he look your way, no longer did you both eat dinner together. It really did make you incredibly sad. 

If it came down to it, you would apologize for anything you might have done to offend him. 

Who knows what that might have been, but you had to try something to save this friendship! 

Praying to Chirithy for help, you settled yourself outside of Sora’s room and waited. 

Eventually you dozed off. 

 

\- 

 

You woke with a start when you felt a boot nudge your thigh. Groggily you searched for the culprit, but looked everywhere but upward from your sitting position. 

Finally, you hear someone tsk above you which prompted you to look up. 

Dark blue meets you in the night filled apartment. 

“No combat reflexes left in you?” was the followed remark, the tone bored. 

Tiredly you yawn and then pout. 

“Give me a break..I just woke up.” you grumble, while brushing your thigh off. Standing up to face the brunette in front of you, you notice the growing height distance. 

“Did you get taller?” you mention, your hand does the distance measuring thing from your forehead to Sora’s forehead. 

His hand catches yours before you can touch him. 

He looks tired and peeved when he addresses you with a tart tone. 

“Can I help you?” 

This turns your pout into a full frown. 

“No.. I don’t need help. Just wanted to check on you. You’ve been acting like a ghost in this household lately” You know you sound bitter, but you can't hide it. 

Sora’s face is blank as he steps around you to open his door. He was planning to ignore you again! 

 

“What’s happened to you Sora? Have I done something to upset you?” your pitch has changed again to show your true emotion. 

His fingerless gloved hands pause on the door knob. You feel the air of suppression rise again as you stare at his back. 

“If anything's wrong, please tell me? I would do anything for our relationship to go back to normal.” you are pleading now. 

Something in the atmosphere snaps, dark blue eyes meet yours in the twilight glimmer. And for the first time, you actually see Sora as a menacing intruder. 

Your nervousness silences you, and all you can do is look back as Sora takes a single step towards you. 

Without noticing it, he backs you up to the opposite wall. You knew you were forgetting how to breathe, but at the moment you couldn’t handle the simple multitask of thinking and breathing. 

A huge feeling like something was going to die inside you forced its way out your throat, back falling flat against the rampart. 

“I miss my friend.” you knew you sounded pathetic, but it was your deepest desire in many ways. 

The wall beside you crunches, and you feel Sora’s presence surround you, but at the same time you feel like he was trying to pull himself away. You knew he was about to unleash something in those past moments, but now it felt like he was struggling to pack it away again. 

Opening your eyes again, you slowly look up to see Sora shaking above you. His eyes so intense, watching you the entire time. 

What kind of battles has he been fighting? What battle was he fighting now, you wondered? 

His slim muscled arms, while not touching you, trapped you in a close embrace with the wall. There wasn’t much space left between you either. The wall at your back and the wall that was Sora’s chest at your front, you had nowhere to go without touching him. 

Finally, he spoke. 

“I miss my friend too.” his eyes hazy again, and you knew he was looking right through you. 

Your heart lurched. 

Gently you place your hand on his chest, as if trying to soothe the ache you imagined he was feeling. But in that small touch, it served as the trigger to break the dam Sora had tried so hard to create. 

You felt his face land into your hair, his hands clawing up and down your back, crushing you to his chest. 

“I miss-” he repeats but doesn’t finish. Emotions were chocking him again, making him feel like a beast in the night. 

He felt ugly, but satisfied when he feels the skin of your back in his hands. His body felt deprived, but he couldn’t understand why. He couldn’t fathom why he wanted to hold you. 

And you let him. 

Trying your best to be a good friend that understood what he was going through, you let him grasp onto you like a starved man. 

“It’s okay Sora, you’ll find them again.” you assumed this was the issue, whispering the comfort limply into his heaving chest. 

His hands are rough when he scrapes down your back. 

“Are you my friend?” it’s a breathless question he asks, and you make sure he sees you nod a firm yes. 

 

Quickly he untraps you from the wall, only to guide your frame to his bedroom door. 

 

“Will you always be my friend?” One hand on the bedroom doorknob. The other under your shirt, resting painfully on your stomach. 

Again, you nod, but you feel at this point he would barely register if you responded different. 

 

The door opens and your eyes take in the organized mess that was Sora’s room. You feel him nudge you into the room from behind, before the door is slammed shut. 

The air is stale and there is no moon out tonight. Instead light purple hued street lights provide a gentle and cozy filter through the curtain blinds. 

Sora’s hands never once leave you as he drops to his bed, pulling you with him onto his lap. You feel him sit upright behind you, hugging you close again to his chest. 

The silence becomes white noise, his hands under your shirt moving soundlessly. Your eyes watch in a trance as the shadow of him crinkles the fabric, bunching it in certain areas. 

This is normal, you tried to soothe yourself. This was Sora’s weird habit, except you weren't asleep to pretend it never happened. 

You feel his hands travel higher, trailing past your stomach. Whimpering when he stops to pinch the underside of your breast. 

You make no move to block him when he goes further. 

The callouses of his fingers gliding faintly over your nipples, making you bite your lip and swallow all the sounds of shock. 

You notice his breathing in your ear and wonder if he too is watching what his hands are doing under your shirt. 

Strong hands cup your breast and squeezes them to a soundless rhythm, you feel your mind run blank with the sensation. 

Unknowingly you arch your back into his touch, allowing him to grasp and squeeze more of you. 

In your ear you hear him compliment how soft you are, before you feel a wet kiss placed at the junction of your ear and neck. 

Was this how it felt to have someone touch you in this way? Would you feel this way if any other touched you in this manner? 

You let out a soft gasp when he finally exposes your chest to the stale night air. Your shirt left to bunch up and under your neck, over the tops of your breast. 

The soft purple lighting colors one nipple that is still grasped in Sora’s palm, while the rest of you is left to the darkness in his room. 

In your ear this time, he whispers how pretty you are. Now you knew for sure he was watching what he was doing. 

In the lighting he gently rolls the nipple around and watches it harden in the air. 

“Would you still be my friend, even if I did things like this?” his voice is dark and controlled, the question a silent promise. 

You feel his stare on the side of your face as you struggled to process the meaning of that inquiry. 

But you can't even form a word much less a full reply as he continues to assault your senses. 

Your eyes were becoming cloudy, watching him pinch and pull your nipples in different directions. 

Why did this feel so good you? Was it only because this was Sora? 

 

Sora in the meanwhile never felt more satisfied giving into this urge, in the back of his mind since he met you, he knew these ugly feelings wanted to surface. All this time he was trying to suppress it, but the darkness inside him was rejoicing with a vigor he never knew was capable inside himself. 

And every time he felt you whimper, he felt the darkest, ugliest part of him howl for more. 

The base him couldn’t understand such an enjoyment, he knew now what he felt for you was beyond a normal friend, maybe something close he could even regard Kairi as. 

But there was a huge difference when he was with Kairi. Holding her small hand in his, and watching the sunset together was enough to ease his heart. 

With you, it was so much different. 

Almost the exact opposite of being with Kairi. 

There was nothing dark about you, if anything you were certainly a bright and gentle light that was deserving to wield the keyblade. But something about that familiar aspect of you made Sora want to drown you deep within himself. A base hunger in the darkest parts of him that made him feel like a true villain. 

He loved Kairi with all his heart, and could never imagine coveting her in such a manner the way he coveted you. 

He wanted to consume you until there was nothing left of you. And knowing that, both confused and scared him. How could he want to do such a horrible thing to a sweet person like you? The very anchor holding him to this world at the moment. If he compared, he knew that what he felt right now, what he was doing to you right now, this was not love. And he knew you did not deserve that. 

He knew you deserved only happiness. 

But he couldn’t hold himself back, his heart was too weak when it came to you, and he was so starved. Touching you made him tolerant., touching you filled up the holes in his heart. 

Your hands were gripping his arm in a fierce hold that implied you were almost at your limit. 

The sharp pain on your nails cleared his foggy mind, and he took enough pity on you to stop his ministrations. 

 

Sighing with relief, you felt exhausted when Sora’s hands left your flesh. He pulled down your shirt and carefully smoothed out all the wrinkles. 

“I’m sorry..” 

Holding your hands, you noticed he was shaking again. 

“You’re a really good friend..” His voice sounds so guilty. 

You don’t exactly know how to respond in this moment, when did this go so far and spin out of control? Would you be okay with yourself if this happened again? 

All you can offer Sora is a small reassuring pat on his hand. 

 

Your eyes turn glassy as you looked at the shadows on the ceiling. 

“It’s okay Sora..you are still healing. Everyone has different ways to cope”, you really felt what you said, not bearing a grudge towards him. You knew this could turn unhealthy, but for now... 

“I just want to know, if this weird habit of yours is going to continue?” your voice is timid 

And if possible, made Sora feel worse. 

“I promise, things will go back to normal.” His tone is somber as he hugs you tighter. 

Inside he tries to make a promise in his heart to never touch you like this again. 

 

Your mind is still confused with everything that just happened, but at the same time you feel at peace knowing Sora is talking to you again. 

“Don't ever go too far off alone Sora, I'll always be here to help.” reminding him, you lightly pinched his arm. 

It’s in this gesture that Sora knows he's already found the one thing holding him here, tying him so comfortably to this world. 

No longer can he deny that it’s you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! will try and update sooner. leave a comment if you enjoyed! thanks for reading :D


	4. a streak across the night sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> memories are precious no matter how old.  
> never let them go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well.. I spent 200 on KHUX trying to get a kairi medal. I got her and xion but still.. im sad I have no regrets because they are badass medals lmao (200 on a phone game tho?? where is my shame..)  
> I hope you all like this chapter !

What is love?

Love can define as many things, a plethora of interpretations that tie infinite souls together.

If anyone searches for an example, they can find it in even the tiniest and insignificant of moments.

-

It was the morning after that weird situation Sora threw you into. From what you gathered last night, Sora oddly reached some type of breaking low point and took you with him. But after when all was said and done, he stressed he wanted things to go back to normal between the both of you, making sure to let you know how sorry he was.

Were you bothered that Sora didn’t mention he wanted to advance his relationship with you?

No, it didn’t. At least that’s what you told yourself.

If you did have to do those types of things with someone, you generally did think it would be fair to only let someone who's established with you intimately touch you like that.

But that wasn’t the case, and you didn’t particularly hate it. It actually surprised you how much you enjoyed it in fact. but you also knew it was possibly wrong to let a situation like that happen again.

Either way, Sora promised that he would never do something like that to you again. And you felt reassured in his promise, so you both were strictly friends only.

You would put this behind you, as an understanding friend.

-

You woke in the afternoon, tucked comfortably in your own bed.

Vaguely you remember passing out tiredly in Sora’s room, but he probably thought best to carry you back to your own room.

“Thanks Sora.” uttering sleepily. Voice groggy, your mouth tasted a little gross and dry. You decided to lay in bed for a few more moments before getting up to brush your teeth.

You avoided looking at your reflection in the mirror as you brushed. Mouth full of fluoride and tooth soap, you gargled and spat into the sink.

Did you have anything to do today? If you remembered correctly it was a free Saturday for you. Free to do whatever you wanted, free to most likely go back to bed.

That sounded like a good option with how cold the weather had gotten recently.

The smell of delicious food interrupted your thoughts.

You knew it was an option that Sora could be home. But you didn’t know that he could cook. For the whole time you knew him, he never mentioned or offered.

Brushing your hair neatly, you walked out of your room in the clothes you wore last night.

 

Surprisingly to you the kitchen was still neat and clean. The pots and pans were arranged trim over the stove with Sora at the side hunched over a book.

Upon close inspection you saw it was a cook book.

“Wow didn’t know this was possible.” you approach the brunette smiling.

You saw him jump slightly in place, before turning to look at you.

His eyes were a clear light blue for the first time in ages. “Wahhh, yeah! I can cook you know?”, He holds out the cook book to you. “But a friend taught me best through following these things!”

You noticed the cook book was French inspired.

Your eyes looked in awe back at the stove. “Oh man you have to teach me too.. I know nothing of the sort”. That was a half-truth. When you were younger, you were a beast at cooking. And by younger, meaning when you lived in your past life. All your friends always enjoyed the creative things you made, but you noticed the taste of things in this world just didn’t feel the same.

“Want to try some? Let me know what you think needs to be changed.” It wasn’t a question as Sora held out a spoon to you.

You didn’t move to taste though, the steam rolling off the tool scared you.

“Oopse, it's kind of hot right?” Sora moves the spoon back to his person and blows lightly. After he’s done, he holds it back out to you with an expectant look on his face.

Your mouth opens, and you allow Sora to shovel the spoon in. Eyes closed, lashes brushing the cheeks on your face, the tongue in your mouth slowly and hesitantly tastes.

-

_“Hey! This is shooo good!” , The frog hat girl with brown hair excitedly compliments._

_“ I agree KUPO!” a boy dressed in moogle accessories also compliments while diving back down into the fluffy pancakes and frosting._

_“Melancholic, Phlehmatic.. Calm down and eat like normal individuals” Another boy in a delightful clown outfit scolds the two._

_“BUT SANGUINE! THIS IS SHOOOO GOOD!” They both shout together in unison this time. Happily waving their forks about, all smiles. An added Kupo! is thrown into the mix._

_Sanguine puts a hand to his face and looks at the group’s leader. “Choleric..help.” His tone sounds worn, but his face hints to the beginning of a smile too._

_Choleric adjusts her bandana and looks at you._

_“This is all your fault, take some responsibility!” Her eyes are glittering as she points a finger at you._

_You laugh, playfully shoving some birthday pancakes you made into the adorable leader's mouth. She doesn’t complain, but moans in delight instead._

_Sanguine watches trying to make himself look disappointed, but only takes a bite of his portion and hums in approval._

_After a long day of missions, this is what happiness felt like._

-

Behind closed eyelids, you feel the familiar tears well up.

Sora is waiting patiently for your opinion. And you make sure to give it to him, your face blooming to him with the most grateful smile.

“Nothing needs to be changed, its perfect.” You managed to hold the tears at bay.

“Are you sure? You’re giving me a weird face right now..” Sora looks worried, but the situation makes it comical.

You laugh from your belly, and feel the tears spill over.

Sora quickly drops the spoon on the counter and catches your hunched frame.

“Awww come on! It can’t be that bad!” He sounds alarmed and slightly upset at your reaction.

You gasp for breath in his arms and open your eyes to see his disturbed face.

“I am serious! The taste is perfect.”

Your eyes are bright and happy, full of love and thankfulness.

“Thank you, Sora.” You pinch his cheek lightly.

Sora nods his head as his face colors a gentle rose. “What a weird reaction...” He turns back to the stove to finish preparing the meal.

“Why don’t you take a bath and change your clothes, so you can be fresh for breakfast.”

Now it’s your turn, your face does shade indeed, shutting up your previous giggles.

“You saying I stink?” but you're already walking to the bathroom.

“If the shoe fits!” He calls back, in all his sass.

You slam the bathroom door.

-

When you finish your bath, you make sure to dress in clean clothes that were both comfy and warm.

Sora greets you at the kitchen table, the dish he prepared called ‘Ratatouille Toast’ with fried eggs.

You savor every bite, the taste magical and fulfilling in a sense you felt this world was missing.

“It can’t be that good.” He tells you suspiciously. But you can tell all the compliments and hums while you eat are making him happy.

“Oh, but it is! it tastes like home.” your voice is wistful, eyes closed again reliving another moment.

Sora takes a bite of his own meal, but doesn’t understand what all the fuss is about. It does taste good, but he wished he could take you to try the real deal.

“What was your home like?” He asks instead, wanting to learn more about you.

You take a final gulp of your meal, before properly clearing your throat.

“It’s all foggy now, but from what I remember it was a town.. Day Break Town, if I recall properly. I’m sure it wasn’t my first home, but I don’t remember anything that far back.”

You look down at the empty plate.

“Every day I'm sure I lose some memories of that life, but eating the dish you cooked, brought back a really precious memory.”

Rolling some crumbs around the plate, you look at Sora after a thought.

“It kind of makes me sad to know I could even forget something so important.”

All the precious friends you made, slowly it became reality, you were forgetting them.

“I don’t want to forget...”

Your eyes were down turned as you drew circles on the plate with the fork. Your mind desperately trying to remember all the good things, all the precious faces from your past life.

Sora reaches across the table and gently pats your hand.

“I don’t think we ever truly forget, I- think through our hearts we are always connected.”

You knew he was trying to cheer you up, for some reason if you were home, you knew you would believe him. But in this foreign world, in this disconnected dimension, it felt like a far-off fantasy.

“I’m sure you will see all the people you care about someday.”

When you look up, his face is shining with determination. Like the sun forcing itself to be seen through the dark clouds.

“That would be lovely.” You agree, “I’m sure you too will see your important people someday”.

Sora nods his head in agreement and beams a smile at you.

“And when I do, I want you to meet them! Of course, I would also love to meet your friends too”

Silently you wonder if that would be possible. But you decide not to interrupt the positive moment.

Towards the end of breakfast, you decide to have 2 more servings.

 

-

It’s later and Sora has taken off to another world. A quick mission he had mentioned, before summoning a portal with his keyblade.

You notice the messed-up living room couch is gone, leaving an awkward space in its place.

Where were you supposed to watch TV now? Not that you had a TV yet, but you were planning soon to get one! Mostly to complete the vision that you had for your living area.

Sighing, you lazily walked back to your room and took out your laptop. It’s Saturday and you could afford to lounge and nap and maybe browse the internet.

Eventually you find yourself passed out over the covers on your mattress.

-

While you sleep, you feel Chirithy’s soft fur cuddled up to you.

The gesture brings you the sweetest of dreams.

-

When you wake, its late afternoon.

Instinctively your hands reach to your side, but you feel nothing there.

The feeling of emptiness shallowly holds your heart. You want to see your Chirithy.

-

You go into a daze again, but soon a loud crashing sound thoroughly wakes you.

Your eyes fly to your phone and see that its only 6pm.

“What the fuck.” you whisper to yourself as you carefully get up. Quietly you walk to where you herd the crashing sound.

You see splinters of wood everywhere and a strewn-out tool box. A half broken cream couch is now placed where the previous couch used to sit.

You catch Sora holding his hair back from his face with a stressed look.

“What the hell Ikea..” you hear him groan. His hands dropping the instruction pamphlet to the floor.

“What. The. Hell.”

You watch him summon his keyblade to hold it threateningly over the already broken couch.

“I guess the keyblade always has a use.” You joke before he could strike the already abused furniture.

Sora looks to you with a pitiful expression.

“I tried! These instructions just suck!” He emphasizes the ‘suck’ by stepping on the instruction pamphlet.

You don’t comment further, trying not to aggravate the already distressed brunette. Walking towards the couch you smiled.

“You bought a new couch?”

Sora’s face turns bashful and he's not looking at you.

“Yeah... I thought it was the least I could do for all your kindness.” He looks at the couch. “But all I did was screw up again.”

Daintily you step around the broken wood and splinters, taking a seat on the plush cream cushion.

“This seems fine to me.” you tell Sora with a straight expression. “Where did you even get the money?”

From time to time you did worry how Sora supported himself, it was one of the biggest reasons why you offered him your guest room. But you also knew it was possible he made tons of munny from the things he could sell from other worlds and dimensions.

Sora looks wary for a second before he answered.

“I sold some jewelry that I was rewarded in another world. There's more stuff I could sell, but I kinda want to keep a low-profile you know?”

You nod your head at this and put to ease what you knew. Sora wasn’t a sheep to the system yet, he really could come or go if he pleased.

And one day he might never return.

Your hands unknowingly clench in your lap.

“Ah! I do have a couple of pieces I have been meaning to give you, don’t look so upset!” Sora is in front of you kneeling with a panicked expression on his face.

In his blue eyes you can see your bitter expression.

Quickly you fix your face and tilt your head to the side to ask him what he meant.

“It’s not much, but... gah! I’ll just show you.. Please wait here!” And before you know it, Sora is rushing off to his room.

You watch him slip comically before turning your gaze back to the rubbish on the floor. Maybe you could tidy up while you waited.

Cracking your knees, you lifted your person from the couch and went to the broom closet to collect the following items to clean the mess on your floor. Deciding the vacuum would do, you hook the appliance up and turn it on. The loud hums echoing throughout the apartment and creating a hurricane of sound. You started to clean up the mess.

It doesn’t take long before you finish, and you find Sora waiting for you propped at the side of the kitchen archway.

“The first thing I'm searching for is a quiet version to that thing.” his tone has a hint of distaste as he points at the vacuum cleaner.

“It gets the job done, I’m a simple person.” You smile at Sora, placing the suction cleaner to the side.

“The floor is clean, there is a new couch! Life is good.” your tone is carefree as you twirl away from him.

Or try to twirl away.

You glance down at your elbow before looking at Sora.

He’s pouting at you, looking like he wanted to say something of great importance.

“What's on your mind champ?” you try to prompt him.

In the back of your mind, you pray the situation doesn’t turn awkward again.

Quietly Sora shoves something in your other hand, before letting you go.

“It’s just something that I thought you might like.”

Slowly you unfurl your hand to see 2 small star shaped gems, the cut and shade unlike anything you have ever seen in this realm.

“Uwah! They change colors!?” Your look to Sora surprised when the gems switched from teal to periwinkle.

Sora is scratching the side of his face, while inspecting the gems from your hands.

“Yeah, they do this little weird thing too when you touch them.”

Softly he prompts you to poke one of the star shaped gems. And when you do, a tiny burst of glittering stars greets your finger, along with a fizzling sensation.

“Sora!” You exclaim. “This is so amazing! Can I keep them?” Your eyes are full of wonder and amazement.

“Sure? I did say they were for you, stupid.” His voice sounds satisfied, as he ruffles your hair for emphasis.

You catch yourself giggling, while you playfully swat his hand away from your hair.

“I knew your type liked jewelry.” His face looked smug, as if he had won a contest.

You brush the comment aside, and focus on the broken couch.

“And who knew your type could do that to a couch?” you fire back with humor.

Sora quickly deflates.

“Awww come on its not that bad Sora.” You try and soothe his opened emotional wound.

Clasping your hand in his, you bring him to sit with you on the unharmed cream cushions.

“See!” You smile brightly for him, settling comfortably.

“We are lopsided.” is all he has to mention.

But that doesn’t matter to you, imperfect or not, it was the thought that counted.

“We need a TV next.” you added as an afterthought.

Only silence follows.

“Are you going to try them on?” Sora breaks the silence; his hand is still in yours.

“Ah?!” you question in surprise, once again tilting your head.

“They are earrings...” his hand is impatiently squeezing your own now.

“What? The amazing cute star gems are earrings as well?” you are squeezing back with additional excitement.

“I can put them on for you.” The brunette offers in earnest. His hands are already reaching to brush your soft hair out of the way.

“Sure..” Blushing, you close your eyes and feel him gently grab the gems from your other hand.

It was an eternity that passed for you, each second becoming hyper aware to you. You noticed how softly he brushed your skin, how carefully he placed each gem to their designated ear. All the while breathing in your face..

You felt like a pervert.

Just when you were drowning in your guilty thoughts, you felt a honed slap on both sides of your ears.

Instinctively your eyes open in surprise. The sharp fizzle and burst of tiny stars fill your vision as Sora enjoys the scene. The star’s twirl around your face and land in your hair to create graceful accessories before tumbling away to fizzle out of existence with a small ‘pop’.

When it all clears you see Sora watching you with a very satisfied look on his face.

Now it’s his turn to pinch your cheek.

“Adorable!” He exclaims while beaming a smile at you. He looks ready for another round of fizzling stars, but you stop him with a firm grip to his nose.

“If you do that one more time you will be sorry.”, You try and glare at Sora seriously, all the while plugging up his nose in a threatening manner.

His hand circles lightly around your wrist, he generally looks unaffected aside that he can’t breathe out his nose.

“It’z sho hard to nat teeze you.”

This makes you pinch his nose hard.

“Oweeeeeee SHORRY!” He soon exclaims, tugging his face away from you. If possible, his hair looks even more disheveled.

Now that’s the reaction you were looking for!

“Just because I can’t wield a Keyblade anymore does not mean I'm not something to be feared.” you added confidently as you watched Sora put some distance between the both of you.

“A warrior after my own heart.” He says sarcastically while rubbing his sore nose.

You let that comment slide. Clearly you were the winner here.

“Alright, I'm going back to nap. Sunday is a busy day for me tomorrow” You declared, getting up from the cushion in one fluid motion.

“I swear you’re like a cat...”

You whirl around to stare at Sora.

Automatically his hands come up in a surrendering manner.

“I get it, I get ittttt- enjoy your nap.” his smile is uneasy this time as he watches you make a gesture with your hands.

‘im watchin you’ you mouth to him with no sound leaving your throat. Walking backwards you ended up slightly tripping on a corner, but still you did your best to keep a serious face trained on Sora, till you could no longer see that spikey haired brunette.

When you finally get to close your door, you hear Sora start to move around freely again.

-

You wake again around 10pm feeling like your soul traveled to another dimension.

The dream felt oddly real, but you couldn’t remember if you ever lived that way in any of your life time. These types of dreams were one of the worst kinds, the kind of dreams that had you waking up feeling disappointed in your actual reality.

Slowly your hands brushed over the star earrings, for some reason since that dream, the thought of other worlds made your heart lurch.

“Chirithy.. My best friend. I hope we can talk soon.” You whisper sadly to yourself.

Outside the moon was not even half full, there was no chance that you could see the special dream eater tonight.

“If I was like Sora.. If I still had my keyblade...”

A big sniffle ripped right through you and in that spur of the moment you decide to power on your laptop and type down all the memories you currently had of your past life in a notepad.

Even if you were forgetting, even if it was something that might be inevitable, you would fight it.

Your heart was full and it was guiding you.

-

Sora arrived home around 1am with a brand-new skateboard in hand to find you passed out around the kitchen table with your laptop and a half-eaten snack surrounding you.

Closing the laptop, he lightly pokes you in the head to see if you would wake up. But all that greats him is a soft snore.

“Fearsome indeed.” He scoffs with a laugh. His blue eyes intaking your form before settling on the earrings he gave you. Lightly he twirls a lock of your hair in his hand before patting you fondly.

Quietly he grabs a blanket to drape over your body.

You stir a little at the warm heavy fabric falling around your person, but ultimately you do not wake up.

Sleeping you mumble out Chirithy’s name, one of your hands reaching out to something that wasn’t there.

When you don’t feel the familiar touch of your best friend you let out a half sniffle.

Sora watches, waiting for you to wake up, but you still don’t. It takes him a second more to realize you were crying silently in your sleep.

He doesn’t judge but silently wonders if the Chirithy you called out to was the same Chirithy waiting for its master in the Final World.

His heart twisted.

He promised to see that Chirithy again, but what were the chances that was the Chirithy you were crying out for? What if it was just some random dude named Chirithy?

Either way he hoped it was the latter. That Chirithy was trapped in the Final World. And there was no way to travel to the Final World..

To do something like that meant death, and Sora didn’t want you to die just yet.

With the most care he could currently manage, he holds your hand and soothes your hair.

You felt so fragile in his hands. Like a porcelain doll ready to shatter at any movement.

In this brief moment Sora understands the value of life in you. The real weight of knowing you could die to many things at any given time. It was a burden he never wanted to worry about, but soon realized it was something he never had a real choice over.

Immediately after you felt the touch of Sora did you calm down.

Sora watched you and decided he wouldn’t tell you about the Chirithy in the final world. While he did feel incredibly selfish to make this decision, he also couldn’t risk you.

Making a face, silently he hoped it wasn’t some random named Chirithy either.

Feeling a bit insecure, Sora looks for your phone that was located slightly under your laptop, all the while never letting go of your hand.

Once he has the phone grasped in his hand, he casually inputs the pin he memorized from watching you. Silently counting the number of notifications on your phone he opens the contacts list and takes a browse.

Why was he doing this? He was looking for a ‘ _Chirithy_ ’ of course. When he could find no such contact, Sora forces himself to put down your phone. Although he does admit some of the preview text messages did make him curious, he vows to not intrude anymore for the moment.

Not even close to being satisfied, he settles grumpily into the chair across from you, still not letting go of your hand.

If it was up to him, you would live forever.

It might be selfish, but there was no way he would let you visit the Final World.

-

When you wake up the next morning you feel refreshed but slightly stiff from sleeping at the kitchen table. The early morning sunrise creates a blue lighting that bathes the apartment in cerulean and brings you back to a moment in Day Break town.

When you try and stand from the table you notice with slight alarm, a weight that’s holding you down so carefully.

Sora is sleeping right across from you, holding your hand securely in his own.

The gentle rays of the sunrise bounce off his hair in highlights and surrounds him in a seraphic glow.

He looked everything like the future lights you used to pray to back then. He was still everything you secretly prayed to now.

Sitting back down, you enjoyed watching the sunrise hand in hand with the sleeping brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u all always for reading!
> 
> I see some Sora/Reader stories updated so im going to read those now and review. (god bless the precious writers!)
> 
> I hope you all take care till next time!


	5. Deja vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora seems to be popular lately.  
> But none of them compare to the girl that watches over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! Sorry for the delay and writing/formatting.

_Shy teal eyes._

_Long strawberry blonde hair._

_You had her at love from first sight._

-

 

It was hard to live with a male in the house, no longer could you walk around with no pants on. You always had to consciously make sure you had something to cover your person. It secretly made you annoyed.

Sometimes though, you still forgot.

Walking from the bathroom you heard a loud yelp from the opposite end of the hallway. Tiredly your eyes trail to the source of the sound.

“Goo’ Mornin” you greet while scratching your bare thigh.

“Put some pants on!” Sora yells after you. His face clearly aggravated with finding you minimally dressed.

Vaguely you feel soft objects hitting you, and realize Sora is throwing his dirty laundry at you.

“Rude!”, you gasp, running away is your only best option now.

When you make it to the door you hear Sora’s finishing yell.

“Dont let me catch you walking around like that again!”

You shut the door and hear the muffled sound of a shirt and shorts hitting the old wood.

“Stop using your dirty clothes to chastise me!” You cry back through the door.

His clothes didn’t smell bad particularly, but it was the action alone that somewhat offended you.

You only hear the bathroom door slam in reply. He would probably pickup his scattered dirty laundry later.

 

Feeling a bit more awake, you look into the mirror in your room to see what needed to be fixed first. That’s when you notice it, Sora’s boxer shorts hanging lightly off the side of your head.

Immediately you blush and fling it away from you. Cursing him thoroughly in your mind, you made a note to find a way to get back at him.

Quickly you get dressed for work, making sure to have the earrings Sora gave you in proper place.

You didn’t expect today to be too busy, but work was always full of surprises, especially with the sheer load of things to get done.

Making sure you have your keys, you find Sora sitting on the broken couch with his phone.

Briefly you watch him scroll through the screen with an uninterested look on his face. Whatever he was looking at clearly had all his attention.

Making sure to throw him a nasty glare, you take off after putting on your shoes.

Sora finally glances up to watch the door slam behind you.

-

“You’re day dreaming again”

The light hearted comment wakes you up from your session.

You quickly apologize, today it seemed you couldn’t even be good company.

“It's alright, you seem to have a lot on your mind?”

Their attention was fully and undividedly on you.

Quietly nodding your head, there was no honest way to explain the things you were going through lately. Outside you lived a normal life, but inside.. You struggled to hold on to your old life.

Who could you even mention this struggle to besides Sora? This world would probably assume you were crazy.

“I haven’t seen much of you lately either. It’s like you got married.”

You knew it was a joke but the comment made you instantly blush.

“You know that could never be true, I’m forever alone” you joke back at your friend.

They hum in agreement to that statement, looking back to the book they were reading.

“You better introduce if you ever do though”

You felt the warning undertones that statement carried.

“Yeah.. sure” you awkwardly reply back, picking up your own book.

You both continue to read in the silence of the library.

-

Walking home in the dusk, you listen to the harsh but dainty clacking sound your shoes made with the cobbled ground.

The friend you met with today forced future plans on you that involved the whole collective group. Some activity that involved the awesomeness of an amusement park.

You couldn’t deny that it excited you just a bit. An activity with friends was always something uplifting to look forward to.

Maybe you could even introduce Sora to the group!

The thought alone made you hum a catchy tune the rest of the walk home.

 

-

Upon reaching the building you notice there was a lot more activity happening in your hallway.

A really cute girl with long auburn, almost brown hair dressed in a sweet pink sweater with black overall skirt was standing just outside an open door. Her pale face flushed with smiles and giggles as she chatted with whoever was standing on the other side.

And as you walked closer you noticed she was standing right outside your door.

Feeling a bit nervous, you slowed your gait, actively watching as a hand came from the open door to play with the girl's hair. This action alone had the girl reeling with bashfulness.

You can hear a familiar chuckle from the other side and soon realize that it belonged to Sora.

Did Sora have company over? You didn’t want to disturb him surely; this was a first time you had ever seen him interact with someone ever.

Awkwardly you stop in your tracks and nervously hope the two didn’t notice you yet. Maybe you could stop by that one café you always wanted to visit but were too busy to.

Slowly you started to walk backwards, desperately hoping you could make your escape.

Sure, you didn’t mind meeting someone new today, but the meeting that Sora seemed to be having looked a bit personal. Maybe some other time you could introduce yourself to the cute red head but today you would give them privacy and save yourself from a cringeworthy interaction.

Turning your body around, you get ready to make a silent run for it. The plan was perfect, but you just had to wear these noisy shoes today.

You hold back a sob when you hear Sora call your name.

Making sure to fix your face, you turn back around to face the pair.

Half of Sora’s body is now out in the hallway and facing you. He offers you a little wave when your eyes meet. The auburn-haired girl is also facing you with curious lavender eyes.

Nervously you wave back.

“Hello..!” is your award-winning greeting. You knew your face was on fire.

The lavender eyed girl finally waves back to you with a sweet smile.

“Hi!” Her voice is just as lovely as her appearance.

“Hey this is Adriane, Adriane this is my best friend.” Sora introduces you both casually.

You nod your head to Adriane and offer your own smile.

“It’s lovely to meet you.” Walking closer you take her delicate hand to shake.

“I've never seen Sora bring home a friend before, thank you for reassuring me that he's normal.”

The comment alone triggers a giggle, while causing Sora to yell an indignant “Hey!” in the background.

“I kid!” You smile up at Sora before turning back to Adriane.

“Will you be staying for dinner?”

Adriane looks excited and yet hesitant when you asked her that question.

“Well.. I haven-” Before she finishes, Sora interrupts.

“Adriane, I don’t want you to be late for your appointment.” His voice sounds semi concerned.

Her face turns surprised when she looks to Sora. Briefly they exchange looks and the red head understands the hidden message passed to her.

“UH! I do have something to catch in the next hour.. Maybe next time? It was lovely to meet you!”

She rushes hurriedly from the door while bowing slightly to you in passing.

“Please get home safe!” You yell after her quickly disappearing figure.

It takes a moment for you to process the hurried exit, leaving you to stare at Sora with a puzzled gaze.

“Sorry Sora, I hope I didn’t make her late”

His blue eyes stare kindly at you, his large hand placing itself at the small of your back, gently pushing you inside the apartment.

“Nahhhh, I think she’ll be just fine.”

The door slams behind you, and you see a full course dinner waiting for you in the kitchen. It looks just a bit fancier then normal.

“Sora?” You look at him in shock and wonder.

“Adriane helped me cook this one. Let's dig in?”, Hurriedly he pushes you into a seat and sets up your plate.

You both enjoy an amazingly pleasant dinner that evening.

-

After that day you notice more and more girls were stopping by your apartment. Mostly red heads you notice to some degree.

You never really saw them repeat either, always a different girl the next day. Did you ever see Adriane again? No you did not. Did you try and question Sora about it? Yes but he would always defer to something else.

At least some of the girls knew how to cook and always seemed to help Sora make dinner, but never did they stay to partake.

It made you ever so curious, but you could tell Sora was trying hard not to draw your attention.

But seriously how could this not draw attention?

You saw the way they looked at him, and in turn you knew the look he threw back their way. Hell, you were even pretty sure you interrupted a kiss once or twice.

It slowly started to dawn on you why jealous looks were sometimes thrown your way. The forced tight smiles, the heavy brush of the shoulders in passing.

The concept of what Sora was really doing with these individuals floated mercilessly to the front of your mind.

-

Today you notice the same routine, the spike brunette sitting barely on the broken cream couch swiping away with half interest on his phone.

Giving an unknown sigh you catch eyes.

You knew what he was doing but you obviously didn’t believe it was any of your business. You knew he had a problem, that he was struggling to grasp a concept. But he never talked about it with you... So you really couldn’t help, unless he opened up.

You watch him raise a single eyebrow to which you shrug your shoulders in reply.

Who cares about the methods he chose to cope? Everyone has different answers and choices for their lives right?

Turning away, you place your shoes on before opening the door.

“Stay safe Sora.” You finally say before stepping out for work.

In your wake Sora sits there with enlarged blue eyes, fingers paused on the surface of his smartphone.

He now knows that you know.

-

When you return home, you don’t see the typical girl that soon became a part of the daily cycle.

There is dinner waiting on the table, normal and warm. A duffel bag sits near the couch, and now that you notice it, the broken couch is fixed.

The soft thump in the direction of the hallway alerts you to Sora coming out of his room.

He greets you with a small smile before beckoning you over to the dinner.

Once you both get settled you file questions about the changes.

“The dinner looks plain tonight, no cute girls to help spruce it up?” You joke with glittering eyes.

Sora frowns at you, but nods a confirmation.

“I needed a break tonight.” he jokes back lightly.

Dinner time continues with you both picking on each other with light jokes. Your hair is slightly more tussled then normal, to which Sora targets ruthlessly to get an answer why.

You put up a good fight and the atmosphere remains generally enjoyable.

Until his expression turned serious.

“I need to tell you something.” His dark blue eyes unwavering from yours.

Now it's your turn to nod, slowly you place down the eating utensils to give the Keyblade wielder your undivided attention.

“I’m moving out.” He tells you simply.

Unhurriedly you finish chewing before swallowing. You take your time to process the information.

“It’s not you, you have been nothing but kind to me and just an overall amazing friend..” Sora hurriedly explains to you.

There is a lost look in your eye that worried him.

“And while I would stay with you forever if I could, I feel that I need to follow my own path.” he finishes softly.

That makes sense you conclude in your head.

While nodding you finally look at his face, why was it becoming so hard to see him? Your vision was getting kind of blurry.

“While I may miss you dearly, I do understand.” you smile.

“May your heart be your guiding Key.” The words a finishing whisper of all the blessings you could offer.

You knew this day would come; the day Sora would leave you.

Without noticing it, you couldn’t see Sora anymore, your vision so warped and pulled through the spilling and overflowing tears.

You hear the sound of wood and glass clinking and crashing before a tight embrace envelope’s you.

“IDIOT! This isn't goodbye!” He breathes fiercely at the top of your head.

“I’ll still be here in this world regularly –I'm just moving my room to a different location”

With your face buried into his chest, you take in his smell and try to commit it to memory. The passionate beating of his heart calmed you.

Weakly you wrap your arms around his middle. Where did the table go? Soon becoming another after thought.

“I’ll also drop by some time to check on you, I promise you! I won't leave you alone..”

Selfishly those words eased your aching heart.

You couldn’t bear to make him promise though. This was enough for you.

“When are you moving out?” You mumble into his chest.

Sora pulls away from you just a little to answer.

“Right now.”

Staring at his chest, you bite your lip.

“I wont miss you throwing your dirty laundry at me.. But really Sora, thank you for being an awesome roommate.”

You hug him tighter and feel him briefly shiver in your embrace.

The hug soon ends, and you can see that Sora literally shoved the table out of the way to reach you.

“I’ll also miss the dinner.” You continue, “Plain dinner is my favorite “

You feel Sora’s hands slap your cheeks together.

“Stop trying to be cute “ He grimaces at you while pulling at your face.

You laugh in slight pain while trying to officially shove him away.

When did Sora grow up?

-

That night Sora successfully moves out leaving nothing but a clean guest room behind.

-

Your morning routine changes ever so slightly, without noticing it getting up for work becomes harder.

Yes, you could safely walk around without pants, but there was no bored brunette to great your eyes on a broken couch. Instead only a new cream couch sat immaculate and untouched.

Only the stove told the tale that Sora once resided here. Those burn marks were really hard to scrub out.

-

A week has gone by and no contact from Sora.

You checked your phone for any messages but for this week it was empty. Should you send the message first? Maybe. But ultimately you did not want to bother him. What if he was on a mission and your text message gave him away? You would never live with yourself.

And so, you waited for Sora to contact you first.

-

Then one day about a week or 3 later you received a text message from Sora.

He asked that you meet him later today by the town fountain.

Your reaction of excitement was delayed as you stared at your phone in disbelief. You were getting the chance to see Sora again! But why didn’t he just come over like he used to?

It puzzled you, but at the same time you also became aware of the possibility that he might actually want to hang out with you outside.

_‘like a date...’ Came the whisper of your wistful heart._

Immediately you crushed that idea down into the abyss. He titled you “Best Friend” and that you would remind yourself to stay. He just wanted to check on you most likely and do a fun activity with you.

And so, you replied that you would meet him at the town fountain at the desired time of 7pm local.

Doing your best to suppress the giddy feeling, you went to choose the outfit to wear for the special event.

-

Twirling in front of the mirror you thought you looked pretty cute. Not overdone but also not too casual either. You made sure your hair was neat and framing your face in the ideal way and that the star earrings were complimented.

Making a victory pose when you were finished accessing your looks, you quickly grab your bag and phone to check the time. You wanted to arrive early and surprise him with a small gift you picked up the other day at the amusement park. It was a matching pair of best friend Keychains meant for the cellphone. Each keychain featured a Rocketship connecting to a star that completed when they both connected.

It was super cute! And your other friends thought this too.

You made sure not to buy this item in front of them.

Connecting your half to the latest model of cellphone this world offered, you delicately wrapped Sora’s up in a cute moogle printed gift paper. Stashing it away safely in your bag.

Quickly your eyes scan for the time before you take your leave to finally see Sora.

You would probably be early.

But you didn’t mind being early.

Walking with a pep in your step, you were a bright gem that caught the look of every person you passed.

Including the strawberry blonde that always secretly watched you when you appeared before her.

You were always a lovely vision in her eyes, no matter the state you were in.

She couldn’t help but admire you.

And one day she prayed, that there would be strength blessed on her to actually talk to you.

But today as she watched you walk brightly down the sidewalk and towards the Town fountain, she was filled with a sense of Déjà vu.

-

_Gentle teal eyes watched you cry at the Daybreak Town Fountain._

_Your usually cheery face currently full of disappointment._

_What kind of friend would make you wait for them all day only not to show?_

_What kind of person could do that to a kind heart like you?_

_She watched your Chirithy convince you to finally leave, that your friend was not coming to meet you after a day of waiting._

_Her face flushed as she too realized that she watched you wait all day from atop her favorite spot on the roof._

_Brushing her long blonde orange hair from her face she pondered more about you._

_Almost obsessively._

_If only she had the strength to approach you._

_If only she could make you smile._

_Tomorrow she would try and make it up to you._

_You were the light that caught her eye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who plays KHUX knows who this lovely girl is. I actually adore her so much (just a small crush) Someday I hope our character will get to finally meet her.  
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I will be updating again.. from what it looks like in my head this story might go for 20 chapters total because theres much I want to throw out there before I end it. But I will probably write more Sora/Reader stories after.  
> Love me some Sora. and I love trying to explore his character.  
> Warning next chapter might have some lewd. Im thinking every 2-3 chapters will be lewds but who knows.  
> Take care till next time and thank you always for reading!


End file.
